Reassurance
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Bella worries. Edward and Carlisle reassure her. Co-authored with Eskaybeki. Edward/Bella/Carlisle. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Rating for threesome sexual content. Written for my Twilight20 prompt. Spring.


**Reassurance**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley (Edward and Carlisle) and Eskaybeki (Bella)

Rating: NC-17

Pairing/s: Bella/Carlisle, Edward/Bella/Carlisle

Category: Romance/Angst

Warnings: Threesome sexual content

Spoilers: Twilight

Summary: Bella worries. Edward and Carlisle reassure her.

A/N: Written for my Twilight20 prompt. Spring.

Bella awoke in Edward's bed, stretching her arms up and over her head. She smiled, closing her eyes and wiggling a little bit before sliding out from under the covers and looking around; _Edward must be hunting_, she thought.

She turned towards the window and went to it, her nipple becoming stiff as they touched the cold glass through her silk top. She hissed slightly before throwing the frames open with a soft clang; she shuddered in the early spring morning, it was still slightly cold.

She smiled as she thought. The last two years during the spring had been unpleasant for her; she had been hunted by three vampires, and in the end, each one of them had been killed.

Carlisle, who had just returned from a night shift at the hospital, frowned at the clang he heard. It had come from upstairs, the family was out hunting and Bella was home alone. A slight sense of panic came over him as he realized it was too early for her to be up.

Running up the stairs, he stopped just outside the closed bedroom door, and knocked lightly. "Bella?" he called softly. He hoped she was alright.

Bella heard him coming up and she smiled and turned, sighing softly. "Good morning, Carlisle. How was work?"

Glad that she was alright, Carlisle allowed himself a slight smile. "Slow as usual," he said, "nothing serious." He paused, "Are you okay Bella? I heard a noise."

Bella blushed softly, smiling to herself now. "Yes, I just opened the window a little loudly. I had been thinking," she drifted off a bit, staring at the space above Carlisle's head.

He resisted the urge to reach out and cup her cheek, forcing her eyes to meet his. He knew something was bothering her. "Did you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Bella smiled, her eyes drifting back down to his. "Well...I had just been thinking about the past two springs. They've been...awful, haven't they?"

"They have," Carlisle agreed softly, this time reaching out to touch her. He lightly ran a hand down her cheek. "I'm sorry, and so is Edward."

Bella sighed, closing her eyes a little bit and leaning into Carlisle's hand. "What would happen if it happened again, though?" She asked, her voice cracking once.

"We'd protect you, and fight for you if necessary," he replied. "I won't lose you, Bella. I can't. It would kill Edward if something happened to you." He gently rubbed his cold thumb against her warm cheek, leaning in slowly. Carlisle's eyes sought out hers before he pressed his lips gently against hers.

Leaving Bella always worried Edward to the point where he couldn't stay away very long, even if it was just for hunting. He hadn't gone up north with the rest of his family; he'd stayed behind and hunted in the mountains that weren't far.

He could hear Carlisle's thoughts as he entered the house and he knew what Bella was worried about. But she need not be. Carlisle knew that, although Edward had a feeling that no amount of convincing from just Carlisle alone would reassure her. They'd have to do it together.

Bella groaned softly as Carlisle's lips touched hers, and she kissed him back softly, her arms winding slowly around his shoulders. She whimpered softly as Carlisle kissed her more firmly, but otherwise.

Carlisle smiled into the kiss, glad that she had responded to that well. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled back, letting her breathe. He'd heard Edward come home and knew that he would come upstairs in a few minutes.

"Bella," Edward's voice came from the landing at the top of the stairs.

Releasing her, Carlisle stepped back slightly as Edward walked towards her and embraced her before kissing her.

Bella had smiled before looking up at Edward, and she knew that he had known that something was wrong. After he hugged and kissed her, he narrowed his eyes slightly. "Did something happen?"

"She's worried, Edward," Carlisle explained quietly. "She knows that spring isn't a good time for her. She's afraid that something's going to happen."

He stepped forward again, this time moving behind her. "Maybe we could convince her that everything will be alright?"

Bella whimpered slightly, and swallowed, looking between the two men. What were they going to do to convince her?

Edward smiled at Carlisle and leaned over, kissing him quickly before turning back to Bella. "Would you like to move back to the bed love?" he asked bending his head and placing little kisses from her ear down her neck, stopping to lick at her throat.

Bella swallowed and nodded, quickly becoming distracted by Edward's kisses. "Although," her voice was slightly slurry, "I may need some help." She grinned a bit at Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled back and reached down, scooping her up into his arms. He turned, entering Edward's bedroom and set her down on the bed.

Carlisle crawled in one side of Bella, Edward on the other. "We're going to show you that there's no reason to worry, Bella," Edward whispered, trailing a hand up her stomach and cupping her breast through her silk top.

"We won't let anyone, or anything hurt you," Carlisle added, leaning into her and moving her hair aside so that he could kiss and lick her neck.

Bella swallowed and arched her back as Edward cupped her breast, turning her body towards his and kissing him roughly. She then slid her hips back against Carlisle's, grinning at the growl that action pulled out.

Edward's hands went to the bottom of her top, tugging slightly as he moved his lips against hers. "Bella," he breathed as broke the kiss.

Carlisle groaned and reached out, his hands joining Edward's as they pulled Bella's top over her head.

Edward reclaimed her lips, this time he ran his cold tongue along her lips as Carlisle bent his head and kissed the hardened nipple on her left breast before taking her into his mouth, sucking and licking. Edward brought his hand up, flicking his thumb over the neglected one.

Bella whimpered and closed her eyes, panting and gasping. The feelings she was getting were overwhelming; one hand cupped Edward's head, her hips moving of their own accord as her other hand stroked Carlisle's neck.

Edward moaned and pulled back as she thrust her hips against his. Turning to Carlisle, Edward threaded his hand into his blond hair and tugged, forcing Carlisle's head up.

Edward locked his lips to Carlisle's, his tongue working it's way into his mouth. Their kissed for a moment before Edward pulled away, leaving both vampires panting for breath that wasn't needed.

Then together they turned and tugged Bella's pants down and off her. Moving back up, Edward took her right breast into his mouth, his tongue flicking over her nipple. Carlisle did the same with the left as they moved their hands down Bella's stomach, slipping past her panties.

Edward pressed his thumb against her clit and Carlisle slipped a cold finger into her heat. Groaning as he did so.

Bella whimpered as she watched them kiss. It was very hot, and she knew that she knew it, and she suspected that they knew what she thought of it, too, the way they grinned right before each of them took a nipple into their mouths and stroked down into her panties. She groaned as they did this and arched her back, arching her neck as well.

Loving the reaction she gave them, Edward and Carlisle removed their hands from her, Edward pulled her panties off and together they lowered their heads.

Carlisle ran his tongue around her clit, although without ever really touching it as Edward licked her once fully before thrusting his tongue in and out of her.

Bella nearly screamed as Edward's smooth tongue slid into her, instead opting to pull Carlisle's hair up and give him a passionate kiss. She quickly moved down and ripped his clothing from him, squeezing his large erection as her hips bucked under Edward's mouth.

Carlisle growled softly, "Bella," he moaned as she stroked him.

Edward pulled away after a few seconds and moved, his lips brushing against hers and she panted against him. "Who do you want first love?" he breathed, rubbing his thumb firmly across her clit.

She whimpered, hips bucking at a rapid pace as her orgasm approached with his stroking. She moved her hips back, whimpering softly as his finger slid into her instead and stroked there. "Carlisle...mouth," she groaned, panting. "Edward...pussy."

Knowing that she was close, Carlisle moved his hand to join with Edward's and together they stroked and teased her until she couldn't take it anymore. Her body tensed and her muscles tightening around them.

After her orgasm subsided, Edward moved away and removed his clothes, moaning as he freed his erection.

Climbing back onto the bed, Edward crawled over her, sighing as he slid into her.

Carlisle got on his knees, offering himself to her.

She groaned, arching her back hard as she came. She opened her mouth and bobbed at Carlisle's cock slowly at first, teasing him just like he and Edward had teased her. Her tongue slowly ran up the underside, her legs going wide as she felt Edward between them.

Carlisle moaned, his head falling back as she licked him. He threaded his hands into her hair, caressing her scalp soothingly.

His eyes went to Edward and he watched as Edward began to thrust.

Edward whimpered as he pulled out of her and then pushed back in.

She bucked her hips again, urging Edward to go faster, sucking and nipping and licking at Carlisle harder.

Edward groaned as Bella pushed down against him. He increased the speed and depth of his thrusts, panting as the sensations started to almost overwhelm him.

Carlisle's hand slid into Bella's hair and he caressed her scalp soothingly as he gently thrust his hips forward, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of her hot, wet mouth around his erection.

Bella groaned and whimpered and she sucked harder, her climax nearly upon her. She dug her nails into Carlisle's thighs, moaning hard as she finally reached her climax, groaning hard around Carlisle.

Bella's climax took Edward and then Carlisle over the edge. Edward gave a few short, uneven thrusts before finally stilling and moaning breathlessly with his release, "Bella."

Carlisle followed seconds later, the sight and sound of both of his lover's climaxes was too much for him and he gave over the sensations in his body, stilling and groaning with his release.

Bella swallowed, purring and smiling up at Carlisle. She licked his cock clean, smacking her lips. "Yum."

Carlisle grinned and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply.

She groaned softly, kissing him back before speaking against his lips. "If you continue that, you'll need to finish what you started."

"Mmm," Carlisle whispered, "maybe later." He glanced at Edward.

"Better Bella?" Edward asked, pulling her down on the bed so that she was between her two vampires.

"I am, thank you," she smiled, nuzzling against Edward. "However, that isn't saying I won't get like that again."

"In that case," Edward smiled and kissed her forehead, "we'll just have to reassure you again."


End file.
